soulsharersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lisa and Rhunen
"'I will love you until my last breath', she said. And so she did." The relationship between''' Empress Daprehied' and[[Rhúnen Aeglir| '''Elf King Rhunen Aeglir']] was at first friendly, they were allies in ruling their respectful lands and comrades in battle, but when Lisa became Queen and her betrothal with prince Kageyama was broken, she had to find another appropriate suitor to protect her claim and ensure an heir to throne, after 16 years without one. Whilst she and Koda sank into depression, Rhunen helped them at his best and Lisa slowly fell in love with him (and Koda began to love him as well). They married in Semvalonqe, two years after Lisa's coronation as Empress, and settle in Cleropolis. Rhunen abdicated as the King of Elves and left his place to his youngest sister, Aendel. Lisa gave birth to their children, twins Horus and Jonathan, and they adopted a five-year old orphan Wyr (later Emperor William) and a newborn half-nymph Mary. When the time for Lisa and Koda's passing came, Rhunen escorted them to a small temple of Qarre and Saaphi and turned into a wine, entombing them together. Lisa and Rhunen's relationship was not planned, nor was it love at first sight. Lisa was, at the time of their meeting, infatuated with Prince Kageyama, so she restricted herself from thinking romantically about Rhunen, as being in love with even one person was too much for her. She and Rhunen bonded nevertheless, because of their mutual position as rulers of their respectful lands. They talked and formed an alliance, resembling that of their ancestors, Naqar and Itiochlen (or better yet, Narin and Rhunawell). Rhunen is well aware Lisa is a soul sharer and Koda will always be more important to her, while Lisa knows Rhunen is not human (was never human, like her). They both adapt and make sacrifices to be together and both put other things ahead of each other, but manage to still maintain a loving, affectionate and sexual relationship. Section heading Meeting the Elf King Determining the Champion Allies Back to Back Meeting the Imperian Queen Helping Lisa and Koda The Proposal Rhunen was intending to leave after things calmed down in Cleropolis. He said he needed to sort some matters in Semvalonqe and he would return immediatly afterwards, but it was visible how hard it was for him to leave Lisa and Koda in the state they were. His love and fascination for Cleropolis was also clearly shown during his stay. His exclamation, that being the king of Elves for four hundred years was more than enough also shows his subconscious desire to somehow stay in Cleropolis and his abbility to adapt to Lisa and Koda all point to the fact that he would make a perfect husband/partner for Lisa. When Lisa cries uncontrollably after the death of Flannery, Rhunen holds her in his arms and comforts her. When he is finally ready (not quite though) for parting, he almost saddles his horse before Lisa intercepts him. She takes his hands into his. Without any words, Rhunen reciprocates the touch and, while Lisa cannot hold back tears, they smile and come closer. The Nuptials